


No Longer Ordinary

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fanart and Fan Fiction, Gen, Gen or Slash, Humor, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering fan art and fan fiction of him and John on the internet, Sherlock has some things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty five of JWP. Today's prompt was: Trope Trainwreck!: Pile on as many tropes as possible in one fic.
> 
> This is intended to be a sequel to one of the pieces I wrote for last year's JWP (also day twenty five, funnily enough!), so I would recommend reading that first: [An Ordinary Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4422131).

“It appears,” Sherlock announces, “that it’s rather popular to use different ‘tropes’ as catalysts.”

John looks down at the sandwich he had just finished making and finds his appetite diminished. “I thought I told you I didn’t want to hear anything more about this,” he replies, raising his voice so that Sherlock can  _ definitely _ hear him and not use the excuse of ‘I didn’t hear you John’ like he had earlier that morning.

“Most of them are entirely impossible, of course. Alpha-omega dynamics don’t work that way, and the biological changes the stories describe would require some very convoluted genetic makeup. You couldn’t hide a tentacle mutation, and I don’t think having one be inserted into your--”

“Sherlock!” John cries, exasperated. “For the love of all that is holy, shut up!”

Sherlock huffs loudly. “Fine,” he concedes, “but that doesn’t mean there’s any merit to the popular opinions found in the bdsm trope. I would most definitely be the dom.”

John props himself up against the kitchen doorframe and crosses his arms. “Oh really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
